Kirby: Origins
by Kirb-Inu-Mon
Summary: This will be my chaptered story. After a terrible experience that can not be recalled, an unconceous being hears strange voices. Something about gods and some past event. Then they awake before a powerful tiki god who informs them that they are... Kirby
1. Chapter 1

Screaming. Death. Destruction. Pain. Darkness…

"Finally! He's stopped," said a voice.

"And that horrid demon has fled," said another.

"We don't know that for sure!" A third voice. "He could still be festering with darkness. I say we lock him away."

"Don't be a fool," the first voice. "This happened before and we dealt with it just fine."

"So you suggest the exact plan of action?" A fourth voice.

"I think it would work fine," the second voice. "Nothing bad happened from the first one."

"But the _first one_ was different," the third voice. "He was strong and courageous. What sort of god would take such a good-for-nothing, blithering, idiotic…"

"Do you ever shut up," a fifth voice. "The boy might just do a bit of good down there. I think we should do it just like the last time. Now stop your bickering. It's troubling enough that there are only five of us left. One more hit like this and the Nightmares may just win."

"To the Council then?" The fourth voice.

"Yes," the first voice. "Just like before."

I slowly open my eyes. I try to remember where I am…who I am. I know nothing. I feel like I'm floating, but I see only blue swirls. There is a beacon of yellow light above me and whiteness below. I turn my body and suddenly I am shocked. Floating next to me is a huge stone tiki head.

"I am Dekabu," it said, "a god of the highest order. I see the past, the present and the future. And you, young one…"

"Me?" I am stunned. I don't even know who I am…

"You're destiny is to be a hero. You shall be valiant. You shall be pure. You shall be…Kirby."


	2. Chapter 2

I was puzzled. "Kirby, eh? Is that my name? What does it mean?"

"Well," Dekabu said intelligently, "It is supposed to be some ancient word translated into your language, but mainly it's the name of a vacuum company."

"Ancient word. Got it. And…where are we exactly?"

"We are floating aimlessly through the Fountain of Dreams, one of the three gateways to the spiritual realm. Above you is the mortal realm, where you are banished to."

"BANISHED!?" I was angry. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"It's not you, exactly. You were taken over by a fierce demon, otherwise known as a Nightmare. You are a magical being from Dreamland, or the Realm of Dreams. That is the Fountain's gateway."

"So this Nightmare. What is it?"

"The Nightmares are beings of Darkness and, often times, another element like Wind or Fire. They are beings hungry for souls. They will take away your subconscious when you rest and kill you in a dreamless slumber."

"Harsh."

"Indeed. When the Nightmares took you over, your incredible Light powers prevented them from killing you but, when it fled, you were still rich in Dark energy and too dangerous to be kept in the spiritual realm of Dreamland."

"And where do you fall in this?"

"Once again, I am a god. You will need a spiritual guide if you are to succeed in the mortal realm. I provide you with my help and my own Godly Artifact."

I'm beginning to get it, now. I know that I must use my apparently great power to serve the mortals and my sworn enemies are the Nightmares.

"What's a Godly Artifact," I asked, excited.

"You know, Zeus has his magic lightning bolt, Thor has his hammer, and I…"

His stone mouth opened like a hatch and there was a flash of light. A strange yellow craft came from within Dekabu's body. It was slightly shaped like a star.

"…I have the Warpstar. It is a magical transport that can take you anywhere, and you will use it to exit this Fountain of Dreams. What you must do is grab onto the sides and think 'up.'"

"I can do that." I clutched the star and held it tight. I looked towards the yellow beacon and immediately the star began to shake. Small sparks and flashes came from it and… it shot upwards like a jet engine!

"WOOOOOAAAAH!!!!" I felt unbalanced and I felt myself slipping. "I'm going to fall!"

"Do not fear, Kirby," Dekabu called, "you can never fall off as long as you trust in its power!"

As the yellow light drew closer, I could see a tiny blue hole in it. Suddenly, I felt as if the hole was giving resistance. More flashes came from the star, which was glowing brightly. I pushed, giving the craft as much help as I could. Suddenly, it gave and the swirling void was far behind me. I was shooting towards a blue sky with few clouds.

I was in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

My journey to the mortal realm was successful. I had no idea what sort of things I would find here. What am I supposed to be doing? Are the life forms here friendly? What's this strange sensation in my gut?

I awoke from my daydream to realize that I hadn't stopped flying upwards. I was still going up like a rocket into the sky. I remembered what Dekabu had told me. To make it go up, I simply talk to it and say 'up.' Then I must…

"STOP!!!" Immediately, the yellow sparks flying from the back of the star ceased. I looked around at my surroundings. There was a great, green spot that seemed to go on for miles east of me. To the west of that was a bright, blue ocean spotted with islands. There were mountain ranges and flat plains, but the most impressive thing was what was directly under me.

At first, I saw only a dome. Then, as I got a closer look, I could see courtyards and spires and the center of it all was a large circular building with the dome on top. There were two crooked windows, almost like scowling eyes. I wondered who could possibly live there.

Suddenly, I was interrupted. "Kirby, can you here me?" It was Dekabu's voice. "Pull down into the forest, Kirby."

The Warpstar slowly started dropping. It pulled into the green area, in which I started to see trees. This was a mighty forest, all right. I as I got closer and closer to the ground, I noticed some strange-colored figures of random sizes darting around. I dropped in an area with short trees and mostly stumps. Dekabu was sitting on one of them. I braced for impact as I hit earth. The second I collided with it, the star disappeared into a flash of sparks and I simply hit the ground.

"Congratulation on your first step, Kirby," Dekabu announced. "This is the Whispy Woods Forest, named after the biggest tree here. Let me explain your quest to you further."

"I'm listening," I said.

"There are many frightening monsters that inhabit this world, each one with incredible abilities. These are all made and controlled by the forces of Darkness. They are evil, Kirby, and they sense your presence. They will be after you and try to finish the job that the Nightmare who got you banished try to do."

"M-hm…"

"I predict that you will have some sort of dark power within you that you can use to fight the monsters. However, it is still unclear to me what that power is, so you will have to find that out on your own."

"M-hm, m-hm…"

"Now is the time that you must set off and let your destiny unfold itself. But I will always be watching you, Kirby. Just call my name and you will be able to use my Warpstar to take you anywhere you want to go. Also, I will also give you help with your fighting abilities."

Dekabu's face strained and there was a burst of magic. Then, before Kirby, was a miniature, but identical, Dekabu tiki head.

"This is one of my magical servants. It is called a Kabu. They jump, roll, bounce, and magically disappear at the blink of an eye. They are hard enemies to hit, let alone destroy. Whenever you see group of Kabus, know that I am there, testing your strength."

"I get it," I said. "I need to fight these things. But how do I…"

"Kirby, think fast!" Another burst of magic and a Kabu flew towards Kirby and hit him square in the face. Kirby's face grew dull. His eyes turned black. _Pain, darkness, death…_ Kirby passed out.

Light flooded into Kirby's slowly opening eyes. Dekabu was looking down at him. "Kirby," Dekabu cried, "What do you remember?"

"I heard you say 'Kirby, think fast,' then I felt like I was trapped in darkness and I heard a whistling sound, almost like howling wind." I paused for a moment and realized something. "And now I feel really, really hungry."

"Yes, that would explain everything. I have discovered your nightmarish power, and it is a frightening one…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kirby," the grave Dekabu said, "you have picked up a trait of the Nightmares, just as predicted. But I'm afraid it's a horrible curse. When my Kabu hit you, pure evil energy engulfed your body, but mostly in your tiny mouth. You summoned and unholy wind and sucked my minion into your void-like core. It was gone, just like that. Gone from this or any other plane of existence. Now you are hungry, forever hungry. But not for nourishment, your body doesn't need that…" Kabu paused and looked down. "Kirby…" he said.

"What," I asked, increasingly horrified by this speech. "What is it?"

"…Just like a Nightmare, you are hungry for _mortal souls_!"

I was shocked. I looked down at my trembling, fingerless hands. What did this mean? Was I no better than the murderous Nightmares? Was I a demon myself? How could I, with such a dark power, how could someone like me fight for the forces of good? Finally, I came to my senses.

"I'll think of a way to do this," I said, my words driven by the rage towards the Nightmare that did this to me.

"I admire that," Dekabu said, "Now is the time you must set off, for there is nothing more I can teach you. Good luck, Kirby, and I'll always be closer to you than you think." There was a burst of light, and he, along with his Kabus, was gone.

I stared at the empty stump blankly for a moment. Did that really just happen? What was I supposed to do now? I supposed I should do what Dekabu said: set off. I walked through the forest. The scenery was pretty similar throughout, dense trees and leaves. I saw some strange creatures flying and scurrying around in the trees.

A few hours had passed. I came across a bright lake. It was so clear that you could see the red fish swimming around making ripples and faint splashes. I heard a noise, one like none I'd heard walking in this forest. It was sort of like a gurgle, a pop, and the sound of a tongue against lips. I followed the noise to an overhanging tree where, on a branch, was a mysterious black slime monster. It had no arms or legs, just two goofy-looking eyes and a wide, smiling mouth. It was trying to catch the fish in the river with its rope-like tongue.

I waved my arms and yelled to it. "Hello, there," I said, "my name's Kirby! What's yours?"

The slime just made that gurgling noise again. 'I guess it can't speak real words,' I thought to myself. However, its disposition wasn't like the other monsters I'd seen, not malevolent in the least.

Then, the slime made an excited-sounding noise and it came up with a mighty fish wrapped inside his tongue. The fish retracted into the slime's mouth and it jumped off of the branch and onto the ground. Then it started hopping away another direction.

"Hey," I called, "where are you going?"

But it just kept on walking. I decided to chase after it. At first it was going on a defined path, but then it strayed and walked into lush forests. When we reached a clearing surrounded by a few tropical fruit trees, the slime stopped abruptly, as if something had disturbed the force. There were dead leaves falling around us, but I couldn't see what the problem was. I heard a sound like a stone smashing.

Suddenly, a large, purple gorilla, easily five times my size dropped from the trees. The ground shook when it's bulky forelegs struck the underbrush. It howled and from behind its back it pulled… a huge sledgehammer! It raised the sledge to the sky and flexed its arms. It began to bring the hammer down… on top of me!

I was stunned by the whole experience. I stupidly stood there like a statue and closed my eyes. Was my quest about to end just as soon as it began?

_SNAP!_

I looked up. The gorilla's arm was tensing angrily and the giant sledge shaking, but it was not moving! I noticed the shoulder down being tied up tightly by a pinkish rope. 'Where did this thing come from?' The rope was lassoed around the entire arm and the end was attached to…the slime's mouth! It used its outrageously long tongue to save me!

I looked into the slime's goofy eyes. It gave a little wink and then lashed its head to the side. It whipped its tongue, along with the gorilla, into a tree and it crashed into the trunk. The tree's loosened coconuts fell and hit the gorilla on the head. The ape slumped over against the trunk.

"Wow," I said to the slime, "that was incredible! Your tongue packs some power!"

The slime nodded and then set off on its way. It even secured the large fish it cought. I set off to follow the slime again, when I heard the gorilla howl once more. I turned around to see a coconut heading straight for my face. I felt the blow to my front side and… everything started to get dark…

_Pain, darkness, death…_


End file.
